Confessions: From Videl to Gohan
by ChibiErinn-chan
Summary: 12.16-new chap-This is an unique GV story where I delve into how and why exactly Videl went from ice princess, to pretty friendly and cool to be with.
1. Chapter One: Memories

Well, everyone, here's the revised first chap. 

Well, I'm Satan Videl…and basically: my life is fucking hell, let me repeat, fucking hell. Try having a father that is an arrogant ass hole. He can't see anything with his own two eyes because his head is shoved so far up his ass. Well, life is not perfect for me. I'm a celebrity, but do you think I care? Do you really think it matters to me? Those people aren't my friends. I only have one friend, for a matter of fact. They blindly kiss my father's ass and he eats it up. As far as a mother, well, I don't have one. I cannot wait for high school to be over with. I can finally get the Hell away. I don't have to deal with anymore-fake people. I can just run away. "It's not like I'd actually be running away from anyone…my father doesn't care for me…and my mother, well, she was taken away."

There's so much hatred in me but no one will see the nice side of me and I mean no one. There is no love in my heart. Neglected and abused, I was, but does anyone really care? No, my father is the closest thing to a saint. He can do no wrong (yeah, right)!

It was just any other normal day in Satan City's High School, however, with the exception of an unusual new student.

'Momma…why did you have to send me to this school? I've learned everything from home school, I just don't understand you.' A young boy with tan pants and a white T-shirt said to himself.

"Well, today, class, we have a new student. His name is Son Gohan."

As the sensei introduced the young man, Videl looked him over. 'He looks okay enough.' She said to herself. 'Funny, I don't have an immediate urge to curse him out.'

As she stared at him, she felt an inner burning feeling…'I'm just staring at this kid like he's so interesting while he looks dorky scratching his eyebrow and practically hopping around.'

Then she felt _it_ – the feeling she hadn't felt for so many years. The feeling she only felt with one person on the face of the Earth…

What she felt was: _serenity._

However, as soon as that feeling came, it went and she was reliving a certain memory:

"_Momma!" The twelve year old exclaimed on the phone. "How are you?" She asked with genuine interest._

"_I'm Fine Vidy. Although I wish your step-father felt the same way."_

"_What do you mean, Momma?" The pre-teen asked, confused._

"_Well, he said that you've been aweful rude to him again, insulting him to his face, not talking to him, just being down-right nasty with him._

(Stop, what are you saying?  
Don't keep crying on the phone.)

"Momma!" The twelve year old exclaimed. "How can you say that? You know it's not true!" Tears then started welling up in her eyes. 'I can't believe she's saying this again.'

Videl then started feeling a dull pain on the left side of her chest. 'Not again.' She thought.

"Yes, Videl…" Her mother started, her voice started tightening. "I'm tired of your bad behavior towards him, all the time, no less." He mother ended, almost angerly.

(What did you say?  
I can't believe I called your house a home!  
How can you say that Momma?

How can you look at me like so?)

"I don't know what you're talking about…but you're doing it again!" Videl exclaimed, and her voice started turning a rosy hue. "Why? Why do you always say that? I'm nothing but polite to him. I don't understand you!"

"Polite?" Her mother asked, condescendingly. "If going psycho on him-"

"Momma! Stop!" The young girl cried. "I do nothing but be polite to him…I can't believe he's manipulated you against me. He's the one who mentally and emotionally abuses me…talks bad about me to other people as though I wasn't standing two feet away from him…forgive me if I'm not a racist-"

(Momma, don't rip my heart out, I'd  
like to see how you look when you're old.  
Don't ruin me with those eyes of yours...  
Don't call me the devil, when you know it isn't so.

Can't you realize who the real devil is? )

"Don't you dare say that! He is not!" Her mother retorted, her violet eyes darkening.

"He is so! How many bad things have I heard about other people before I've even seen a person of that ethnicity-"

"That's enough…I can't believe I raised you…fabricating all these lies!" Her mother's anger broke and tears brimmed in her eyes.

(Are you not strong enough to fight it; the evil that's around you.  
Are you not brave enough, or bold...  
Wake up Momma, don't act so cold...)

"I can't deal with you!" The girl cried. The pain in her chest throbbed even more. "If he's poisoned you so much against me, then I can't stand to talk to you." She finished.

"Videl-" Her mother started.

"No, goodbye Momma…" and she hung up the phone.


	2. Introduction: Son Gohan

A.N. Well…I'm sad that this story isn't popular…but I feel the need to continue with this story…it'll help me get back into the groove of writing so I can finish "The Search for Love." I inter-change sensei, professor and teacher…and it's a story…it's not exactly like the 

Hasta Pronto,

Erinn.

"Go on son," the teacher stated to the young boy who was dressed in a white dress shirt and tan pants,"Introduce you."

Gohan started to sweat as he's never been in this type of situation before…and also because he's seemed to catch this one girl's attention…she was pretty, he'd say that…she had sharp violet eyes, ebony hair that glistened and porcelain skin that ached for him to touch…'strange,' he thought to himself…'why do I feel a connection to her?'

After a moment more of being stared at by everyone in the class, Gohan snapped out of his trance and introduced himself…"I'm Son Gohan. I like martial arts, I spend my spare time working out and playing with my kid brother…editing books and designing protocols…for Capsule Corporation…and some of my favorite subjects are chemistry and psychology."

"Very good son," the sensei announced. "Take a seat at the empty chair in the second to last row."

Gohan nodded his head and proceeded to do as the sensei asked. He was a little annoyed that some people giggled and snorted when he mentioned that he liked martial arts…and pleased when he heard some kids gasp when he mentioned doing work at Capsule Corp.

'What am I supposed to expect here?' Gohan asked himself. 'Momma, why are you making me attend this school…I could be training…or helping you and Goten out.'  
Gohan started chewing his lip…not even bothering to pay attention to the professor yet…

"Hiya," a girl said…Gohan barely heard her…but didn't acknowledge her…he was still pondering why he was in this strange place to begin with.

"Hiya," the cheerful 'hello' was spoken again…

"Mmmhh." Gohan mumbled…still absorbed into his own world…

"Hey, I said hello, Jack-ass!" The girl yelled, while Gohan turned burgundy and jumped out of his seat and yelled like a maniac…and before he knew it his legs gave out and he was a crumpled mess on the floor.

Erasa watched the young boy with the corner of her eye…'He's yummy to look at,' she said to herself…'my, my, what a handsome boy,' and she smiled brightly.

"Hiya," she said softly to him…'He seems so out of it…' she mused…she then turned to her right to witness her friend, Videl, just as out of it…'what's wrong with her? She should have a scowl on her face…not look almost terrified of something…'

Erasa then turned her attention back to Gohan…"Hiya…" She mentioned again…a little more forcefully, she might add.

"Mmmhh…" he mumbled…Erasa frowned…'well…' she huffed…'I'll just have to wake him up…' she said, her face darkening with a scowel…

"Well…well…" Erasa said with a cheesy smile…"I finally got your attention…" she said…putting her two hands together, slanted and under her chin like she was about to thank Dende that she got this boy's attention…

Gohan looked up into her eyes…dazed and scared to death…"Hi…" he croaked out, eyes as big as saucers…'Good Dende…these people might be worse than Cell…' the poor distraught boy concluded.

Videl finally snapped herself out of her daze…by Gohan's yelp of surprise and terror…her mother…she just couldn't get over what her mother had done to her…'why would that boy trigger a memory of her?' She asked herself…she then turned her attention to the boy that was in a heap on the floor…'hmm…he looks so terrified right now…' she concluded…'Son Gohan…' Videl thought with a sad smile…'could I actually be nice to him…' she asked herself while tapping a pencil to her chin…for some strange reason she just didn't want to be a bitch to him, like she was to everybody else…something beckoned her to be nice to him…but then her face hardened…and she frowned…'I'm Satan Videl, however…and I'm nice to no one…'

TBC

-Erinn


	3. Bewitched

That girl bewitched him He was staring at her through the corner of his eyes…she has this pissed off, determined look in her eyes…he was almost scared.

'Of her?' He asked, scratching his eyebrow. Why did he feel so scared of her, he wondered.

'I should be afraid.' He told himself…why…was another story…

"Oh, you're staring at that Satan girl, aren't you?" Some tall, lanky teenage boy commented, his eyes hard with something akin to hatred.

Gohan was standing at an intersection in the hallway; Videl was a diagonal line across from where he was…stuffing books in her locker and pulling other books out…

"Yeah." Gohan blurted out. 'Satan?'

"She always thinks she's better than everyone else…she fights crime…gets excused from class all the time…a real bitch, if you ask me…she's got this pissed off attitude about her…" The boy rambled on…"My advice is to stay away from her."

The boy finished…"you're obviously new and all…I'd hate to see her rough you up…take care okay, and stay away from her." The boy then proceeded to go down the adjoining hallway, shooting a nasty look at the back of her head…

"Hi Gohan," Erasa greeting, walking up to him.

"Hi." Gohan said, while looking at Satan Videl…"

"She's really pretty, huh?" Erasa said, after following his gaze."Her dad's an ass-hole…that's pretty much why she has a short fuse." She continued.

"Is she really…mean?" Gohan asked, not knowing what to think of this girl.

"No…she's not a cold-hearted bitch, just royally moody…I'm the closest she has to a friend. She doesn't like to be bothered much…but although I might annoy her…I'm really nice and genuine…and we have a sort of understanding of one another…her life is Hell, but I don't think she can do anything about it…" Erasa finished with a sad smile.

"Gotta go, cutie, see ya later…" She announced with a cheesy smile and off she went…leaving Gohan alone to his thoughts.

'Yeah…I know what it's like to be trapped…where can a freak alien go when he decides the freaks he associates with are too much to handle…who the Hell could understand me? No one…why did you send me here Momma? You kept us away from because we were different…you think that now as a teenager they would accept me? I actually want to feel normal…and fit in…but I bet they'll figure out that I'm a freak…some way or another…'

Meanwhile

'Why is that Gohan-kid staring at me?' She asked herself with a scowl.

"Hey, Son-kun…why are you staring?" The girl yelled, slightly, obviously agitated.

The halls were pretty empty, so she had no qualms about yelling…

Gohan looked up although he still felt like he was in a daze.

"Yes, I'm Son Gohan," Gohan said, while walking up to her…"and you're Satan, Videl, no?" He inquired.

"Yes." She said, curtly.

"You look pretty angry." Gohan stated.

"I don't like being stared at." She replied coolly.

"I'm sorry…it's just that I've never seen anyone so angry before…"

"Well…I'm not exactly enjoying myself here…" She said with a sarcastic smile…

"Because you hate everyone?" Gohan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No…I don't hate everyone," she corrected…"I hate being Satan Videl…I'm Satan Videl…cop-in training…I put my life on the line because my father won't…and simply because I'm my father's child…he's on a Godly pedestal and seemingly immortal…and apparently, so am I…satisfied…" She asked with her arms crossed and with darkened eyes."Now, who are you Son Gohan? I, after all, explained who I was."

She didn't know if she was really curious or not, she figured she wanted to see this shy, quiet, polite guy squirm…

'Gee…I'm half alien on my paternal side…I can crush anyone like a bug…I'm probably smarter than everyone else on the planet….gee…NOPE…won't be telling her that…"

"He…he…" Gohan laughed slightly as he felt his cheeks redden a little.

"Scratching his eyebrow and sweating profusely, he stared at the tiled floor below him.

"Well…Son Gohan…" Videl stared…her voice revealed that she was still agitated…if not more so than she was before…"Since you wanted to know about me…and I actually granted your wish…I'll find out about YOU…after all…I was so polite…and told you a little about the real me…unwarranted…and soon, I'll find out about you, Gohan…one way or another…it's only fair, right?" She concluded, eyebrows slightly raised and violet eyes boring into his…

'Uh-oh…She's going to be on my tail…'he thought…absently reached out for the appendage that hasn't been there for many years…'If I still had my tail, I'd guess I'd be hiding it from her right now…No wonder, Poppa, that you jumped at the chance to fight villains…I bet that momma must have been more scarier than them…'

"Gohan, Son, what secrets are you hiding?" Videl asked with a smirk on her face, a smirk that rivaled on of one of the biggest demons he knows-Vegeta…

"What secrets, Videl?" He asked, terrified.

"Don't play dumb with me! I can tell by your demeanor that you're hiding something from me."

'Something from you, I don't even really know you…why do I feel like she's going to rip all the secrets out of my soul? '

"I'm not finished with you, Son." She stated simply, with fire burning in her eyes.

'Uh-oh.' Gohan said.

While Videl stalked down the hallway, he walked the opposite way while scratching the top of his forehead, just below the hair-line and asked himself just what kind of a mess he'd gotten himself into and how he got into it to begin with.


	4. Anger Issues

(A.N. Yeah, it's short…mostly a transitional chapter).

Gohan somehow managed to keep away from Satan Videl…and so Gohan felt very proud an accomplished that he survived his first day of High School, but later that day his mind was heavy and he was quite pensive…

'I'm not quite sure what to do…Today had been so unusual.' Gohan thought to himself, while seated at the dinner table. 'People? What do I know about people? Not even the humans that I know are typical humans…what a weird environment! I can handle Demons but I can't handle the species that dominate the planet I've protected my whole life…They almost make me feel scared…I bet some of them can even match my mother…' At his last thought, he gulped and his eyes got a little more circular.

"Gohan." His mother chirped and broke him from his thoughts.

"Yes?" He inquired. 'You've never wanted to deal with your own people…' He mused.

"How was your first day of school?" Her eyes shown brightly and she looked as though she would hang on every word of his answer.

Gohan cast his eyes downward and bowed his head. "Fine." He mumbled. "Just fine," he added, hoping his answer would pacify her.

"What's the matter with you Gohan?" His Mother asked confused. "Wasn't school wonderful or exciting?"

'You've never even went to high school.' He though to himself, sullenly…and then a slight presence of anger swept though him.

"What's the matter?" He snapped lightly. "What's the matter? Well, for my whole life I was battling aliens and training my body and pushing it to extremes… also learning stuff that people twice my age wouldn't have known yet…I grew up with no friends…and then my Father left…I had no one…until Goten came…and so I had him…I felt happy…but I raised him since I was 12, I raised my brother, I cared for him and I also acted not only as a father, but as a brother, but you know what Mother? I was 12 and he was a baby! What kind of companionship was that, really? It wasn't as though I could look at him as a friend. Now, finally, he can be a friend but he's only 6 years old! For my whole life I was segregated from people…I lived alone and I thought I was okay with that…but now, now, at 17, I'm thrown into a place with thousands of teenagers? What do I know of them? Nothing," he yelled and got up and ran to his room.

Chi-chi's eyes were as wide as saucers and her mind could barely function. Then a determined gleam filled her eyes as she concentrated and thought to herself. 'I swear to Kami, Son Goku, that if and when you come back, you'll do right by your children and then I'll send you right back to the other dimension, but it won't be Other World, it'll be HELL!'

"Oh fuck." Those words just squeaked out of a legend's mouth. And for the first time since being dead, Son Goku felt the same feeling he felt many times while living and being at home…_fear. _'I'm fearing for my life but I'm already dead!' Son Goku shaked his head and wondered what the Other-world was wrong with him…

Up next: Vidy gets hurt on the job and Gohan confronts her…

Ja matta 


	5. Un dolar de Corazon, part one

I just want to remind everyone that my original first chap. got erased. I didn't have a copy because it got erased from the computer and I've been having floppy problems. I re-wrote it, uploaded it…and it's pretty similar…the re-write is pretty good. I'm happy with it. So, I hope everyone has read the first chap…whether you've read the original, the re-write or both!

Domo Arigatou!

-Erinn 

The "Momma" poem belongs to me…but not any character belonging to DBZ.

Okay…okay…there's a little delay to the confrontation…but it's coming…

Ja ne!

'I'm so confused.' Gohan thought to himself and banged his hand down on his bed. He was lying stretched out and facing down into his pillow. 'I know how they looked at me. They think I'm so strange…like I was an Alien or something!'

Gohan felt anger flush through him quickly and then he realized what he had said. 'That's right, I forgot…I AM an Alien! How wonderful. Is this what's meant for me, Father? To know nothing but death and loss and to finally be introduced to other (untainted humans) but never be able to feel kinship with them…to always feel alone? How can I bond with humans, I'm not like them and I'll screw everything up…that girl-!'

Images of Satan Videl invaded his mind. Her glossy ebony hair, her dark violet eyes, porcelain skin…'Why does she stand out so much? I've only talked her briefly…she seems so _angry_…as angry as I am…I guess…or at least, frustrated.'

He focused on her for a few seconds more and tried to clear his mind. Gohan had no idea of what was going on. 'Will all girls stick in my head like this?' He wondered.

Then it came to him…yes, everything will get screwed up…'She'll screw it up…what if she really tries to exhume my secrets? I'd never fit in then! Why am I even in school? What's the point!'

"I hate school!" A feisty teenager yelled. 'Damn Trig! Will I ever need this? All I need to know is how to beat some guy's face in! School is so pointless. Stupid teenagers…what do they know? "Oh, I wish I could be you!" They exclaim. How could they be so blind? Do I look happy, though? No, and they're still so envious of me!'

Videl slammed her book shut and got up form her desk chair and went to her large bedroom window. She looked up at the stars and asked herself where the only person who ever cared for her was? 'It's not like she cares for me now, though. No one does! If she was manipulated against me-'

Videl sighed and looked down. 'That bastard poisoned your mind against your only child…and I couldn't bring you back…I couldn't bring you back to reality.'

'Why did this happen to me? Why can't anyone understand me? Because I don't let them, right? They'd never understand…my Step-dad warped my mother's mind and my father's got everyone else's poisoned. As if you could save the world? You're so nervous when I ask for a break from fighting crime for a day…'

"But Vidy!" Mr. Satan exclaimed, "If you don't fight crime today, the city will lose faith in us! You can't let me down…because I can't let THEM down." Mr. Satan then got on his hands and knees and clasped both his hands together almost as if he'd start raising his hands up higher in order to pray.

"But dad, it's only one day! I want a break! Why don't you fight crime? I'm your only daughter, I'm not as well trained as you…you just send me out there bare handed and think nothing will happen to me? When something does happen…well, what will you say? What will you do? Would you even care?' She then looked her father in the eyes and noticed that nothing shone in them any concern no nothing? I want a break…you can save people today! I'm not!" Videl yelled, and stomped off.

Everyone's mind is so malleable. "Hi I'm Mr. Satan and you've all seen me go to the Cell games, well, guess what? I beat that Demon! I'm your savior!" Videl mocked and threw her hands up…

She then altered her voice, and got down into a praying position. "Oh, thank you, Mr. Satan, you've truly saved us…you're our hero! Hurray!"

She shook her head and stood up. 'Idiots,' she thought, walked back to her desk, and opened her trig book once again.


	6. Un dolar de Corazon, part two

Hi!

Just in case the show's different (I can't remember), the seating is from aisle-inland:

Gohan, Erasa, Videl, Sharpener

I like this chapter a lot. It's funny (at least to me).

The italics and dividers do not show up when I upload chapters...the scene with Vidy and her dad is a memory...obviously. -domo arigatou

Erinn 

The class was amidst a Spanish lesson at about noon the next day. Gohan, for his part, was a nervous wreck. He kept thinking of how much more awkward things would be if anyone found out that he was a little different from everyone else. 'As if I could hide it?' He thought to himself. 'Why try to hide it? Why not say that I'm an alien? What could they do to me? They'd laugh, they'd hate me, what? Then, I'd just go back into seclusion, so what?'

Videl, meanwhile, was pretty much back to normal. She didn't have any weird emotions plague her, nor did she have any uncomfortable flash backs, she was in her regular, rotten mood.

'Where's this all going? I'm not moving to Spain anytime soon.' She thought, dully.

"Hey, babe." Sharpener said, from the right side of her.

"What?" She asked, while her frown darkened.

"I want a kiss." He said, and then smirked.

She turned her head and stared at him for a few moments, she really didn't know what to think of this bubble-head. At least he didn't want to kiss her because she was famous…it was the mere fact that she was a female that put her on his favorites list. The only girls that weren't on his favorites list were the ones who 'recently' became girls or ones he couldn't tell if they were really girls or not.

'Hmm…I bet that Son-kun's never been exposed to that kind of stuff.' The thought made her smile…and that was the moment that Gohan decided to turn his head in her direction.

'Pretty.' He thought simply. 'Why don't I look at the other girl's, too, though? Am I not normal?'

Just then Erasa passed a card to him, it said:

I've noticed that you've been staring at Videl a lot. It's nice to know you aren't gay. Good choice, buddy, good choice. However, she's #1 on my favorites list, so back off.

-Your pal,

Sharpener

'Is she his or something?' He wondered, and scratched his eyebrow.

Gohan wrote out a note and passed to Erasa.

Dear Erasa:

Do you know what's up with Videl and Sharpener?

Are they dating or something?

Videl scared me yesterday.

She hasn't talked to me yet today. Is that good or bad?

Please reply,

-Gohan

Erasa scanned over his note after he passed it to him and grinned. She hated lectures with a passion and was tired of looking at the sensei's haggard face.

'Blah, blah, blah, and some more, blah, blah, blah.'

Dearest Cutie-muffin-

Have no fears, Vidy seems to be in a really good mood. Her eyes are a light shade of violet and not a deep plum color, so you can have no fear. However, please be advised that she's relatively moody. Her moods are of 4 categories. She's in a current category state 1: annoyed, however, in ten minutes it can progress into angry, or category 2. Category 3 is pissed and last but not least is category 4: have you seen dick lately? It's a phrase that's more written out than spoken, and all males should be on extreme high alert. Sharpener has been sighted five minutes ago, drooling over his muscles. There seems to be a good amount of drool...so he's in a really good mood as well.

No they're not dating but Vidy doesn't like men...right now (let alone anyone), maybe when she's 30???

-Erasa

Gohan's eyes bulged while reading her reply. 'She can't be that bad.' He thought and turned to look at Satan Videl. She was scowling. 'Well, who could be happy in school?' Gohan thought and then something occurred to him. 'Satan...the famous Mr. Satan's daughter! How could I forget. No wonder she's so angry.' Gohan nodded his head…'so that's it! She told me how people look up to him with stars in their eyes…maybe this Satan guy has an ego-trip. Her and Bulma are similar, come to think of it. Gee, I really feel bad for her.'

'What I am going to do after high school?' The girl with raven hair asked herself. 'Take a trip around the world, start college, just become a full fledged stupid cop?'

Being a cop wasn't that bad, she supposed, but it wasn't her choice to become one. 'As if I wasn't a big enough freak. People love me, people hate me, people worship me, people conspire to kill me…what do I want people to really think of me?'

"Psst." A low whisper was said to her. "Yeah?" Videl inquired, a bit irritated.

"The new boy is staring at you, again." Erasa whispered in her ear.

Videl focused on the boy out of the corner of her eye…'what's wrong with him? He seems almost taken…and it's not even superficial. ' At that though, heat started to eradiate from her cheeks. 'Genuine?' She asked herself. 'There's nothing genuine about anyone, ever.'

Just then, she felt a vibration from her wrist-communicator. 'Great.' She thought, sarcastically. 'I can only imagine.' She thought to herself. 'Does any other sixteen year old know what it's like to face this?' She inquired.

After taking a deep breath to gather herself, she tacitly pushed herself out of her seat and proceeded to leave the class room.

TLC


	7. Un dolar de Corazon part three

Yes, it's short…but hopefully, like last time, I'll get a few chapters posted in the next day or day ½. Forgive my ignorance but isn't death's messenger the Grim Riper…?…

Gohan barely registered that Videl had left the classroom; he was trying to convey the message to the professor that he was paying attention to her.

About a half hour later, he felt a little twinge of pain, it wasn't painful, _just irritating_ and his eyebrow twitched. He was slightly irritated but focused once more on his professor.

Ten minutes later, he felt it again; it was slightly more irritating and lasted a few seconds longer. He felt it near his heart, oddly enough. Sometimes a nerve acts up, but _like this _and near his heart? It just didn't make any sense to Gohan. A slight frown appeared on his face. 'What is this?' He asked himself, slightly annoyed.

"I always feel great…unless I train for hours or I'm fighting a mad-man or something…or when I'm really upset and think about my father…however, I've just been focusing on my teacher…'

Gohan was slightly perplexed…

'I hate this.' Videl told herself. 'I hate being the center of attention.' She said to herself while standing outside the classroom. She then looked down at her bandaged left hand and frowned. 'It shouldn't bother me this much.' She mused. Usually injuries like this didn't sting as much. 'I'm lucky the bastard didn't sever my finger off.' She thought.

Some dumb twenty year olds were holding up a convenience store. When she confronted them, they charged her, and she fought them off. She wasn't allowed to have a gun; it was her father's rule and not the departments. He would always tell her that she never needed one or what would people think of her using such a dirty, horrible weapon?

When they ganged up on her, someone got a few swipes in his knife. Being erratic idiots and all, the tips of her middle fingers were cut, only fairly deeply, but she doubted that she needed any stitches.

'I bleed, Papa.' She thought angrily, but then it melted into a brief twinge of sadness.

'I'm human, after all. I'm not the Devine being that a lot of people think that I am.'

She couldn't understand why her father expected her to be practically immortal. 'I'll be killed one day for sure…unless there's…no…no way, there's no way to fight better, to get stronger, to be a better fighter overall.'

Her eyes widened and her eyes clouded up at the prospect of being almost super-human…to be much quicker, much stronger…_inhuman._

Videl glanced down at her hand and felt the anger bite her again, although it was playing tug of war with the feeling of sadness and that her father didn't seem to mind that she was playing poker with the Grim Riper on any given day.

However, feeling of being upset hardly occurred to her. Her only emotion was anger, _always anger._ 'Should I feel anything other than anger?' She inquired of herself. 'Everyone's hurt me so badly.' She told herself. 'Anger is the only thing I should feel,' she decided.

Still having a dash of melancholy, Videl shook her head, grit her teeth and told herself to quickly get over the inward sense of humiliation that she'll feel once everyone's eyes fall upon her.

Raising her eyes skyward as if Asking Dende for guidance, she grabbed the doorknob, and pushed the door open.

TBC


	8. Kindred, part one

Videl bowed her head as she entered the classroom. She passed the Mathematics professor, Professor Yukisaka and was rewarded with a whisper of 'glad to see you back.'

Despite her nature, a small smile tugged her lips. 'Maybe not everyone hates me?' She thought. 'But then again, don't I make everyone want to hate me?'

She just never knew how to act after her father became famous. Everything seemed so surreal. Her father defeated a powerful alien. She was surprised, awe-struck; she even looked at him with little hearts and stars in her eyes. But then, through the years, she really analyzed his character. While he seemed like a superman at adolescence, he seemed like a buffoon to her in her teen years. She couldn't understand him. Super-hero's were…_well, not like him. _He was afraid of Spiders, for goodness sake. He ran like a coward if he seen one…and she was supposed to believe that he saved the world?

She didn't hate him, just that he didn't show that he loved her. To be second to fame and fortune, well…it hurt, _a lot._ Why didn't she matter to him? Why was he never proud of her? Perhaps she was still on the police force because she still had the tiniest hope that one day he'll realize how she puts her life on the line and see how strong and courageous she is.

"Oh, good. Videl's back." Erasa said happily.

Gohan just grunted as the ache in his chest increase two-fold. However, when he looked up a few seconds anyway to see Videl advancing up the stairs, he suddenly went from annoyance to his not feeling well, to concern about the raven-haired girl.

She had her usual frown and pissed look, but something was off, way off. And then he noticed her hand, which was bandaged. 'She got hurt.' He thought, simply.

He shook his head clear and wondered why seeing her injured would be weird to him.

'Well, was I thinking she was above getting hurt? Inhuman like I am?'

He just couldn't believe how his brain worked sometimes. 'Inhuman.' The word surfaced in his head again. Even Gohan was human, part human. 'Even Vegeta is human at times, he acts like Earthlings at times, even if he denies it and he's adopted some customs.'

Now this was a sight for Erasa, to see Videl hurt, even if it wasn't serious. When Videl was climbing up the rows of desks, the white bandage caught her eye and it alarmed her. 'She never gets hurt.' She thought. It worried her to see that her friend is capable of getting hurt. She never understood herself why Videl fights crime. Videl used to love it, the feel of adrenaline, the feel of _power_ but lately she doesn't seem interested in fighting crime, in fact, while years ago she would come back feeling refreshed, now she comes back tired, not physically, but emotionally. Erasa knew that for sure, her eyes gave it away. To others it wasn't obvious, but Erasa, even though she was the extreme opposite of Videl, had been her friend for years.

Even Sharpener noticed and nudged her in the arm. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said, stiffly and actually turned a little red.

Gohan couldn't think of why he was overly concerned with his classmate. He was only in the school for a couple of days and he felt he was going into dangerous territory.

However, he thought that bravery towards moody women must be in his blood, as his father at times, approached his mother when she was in her extended feisty mood periods. Sometimes, her bad mood lasted for a few months and Goku had no choice but to interact with her at times.

He wrote out a short note that read:

Dear Videl-san:

I hope that you're feeling well.

He then scratched his eyebrow and started to sweat, as he couldn't think of anything else to write.

So he attempted the letter again.

Dear Videl-san:

I don't know you very well, but I noticed you walking in with

your right hand bandaged. I hope you're okay and if you need some help regarding notes, I'd be happy to copy my notes for you.

Sincerely,

Son Gohan

Videl wasn't expecting Erasa to hand her note, and was surprised to see that the Son kid had asked if she was okay. She remembered yesterday and getting angry with him and she smiled slightly, overall the whole exchange was quite nice. If she didn't know any better, she would say he was quite scared and perplexed of her. But then she remembered that most of the student population felt that way. 'Nerdy little Gohan.' She thought almost happily, except she didn't know why? After all, how would he be any different from the others? She looked to her left and looked at him as he paid attention to the teacher. 'He's actually paying attention?' She thought. 'I just he is different, but we'll see just how different.' After all, the kids hated her immensely, or were practically in love with her and were highly awe-stricken. However, Son-kun seemed different. 'I've found another friend?' She asked herself. 'Perhaps.' She decided, but she wouldn't be nice to him, _she just wasn't nice._ But then she asked herself why she even considered being his friend? 'I don't need any.' She said. 'Erasa is quite enough…in fact, we don't even dive into serious issues a lot.' But she looked over at him again and couldn't help but feel a little chip of armor that surrounded her heart, fall away.

Being the trained fighter that he is, Gohan felt that someone was looking at him, quite intensely. He looked out of the corner of his eye and seen that Videl was looking at him. Her eyes were dark, dark plum to be exact and he felt a little sweaty, but then he peeked into her eyes again and felt that she had a myriad of emotions running through her. He relaxed a little bit and looked at the Sensei. 'I fear her more than my own Mother. I never thought it would be possible.' He thought that she wasn't as mean as his Mother, but that didn't stop him from fearing her quite a lot more.

Gohan had been minding his own business for quite a while, when a note was given to him.

Son-Kun:

I'll take you up on your offer about the notes, but don't expect me to be nice to you. Also, if you think this will stop me from finding out some information about you-think again! For some reason, I talked about myself a little bit and you just said nothing to me about yourself-not that I'm curious about you, but it's the principle of everything.

-Satan Videl

"Ahh!" Gohan squeaked out and almost fell out of his chair and into the aisle.

"Dork," he heard faintly from Sharpener and slightly laughter from Erasa. He certainly wasn't expecting a letter like this. 'Why is she so curious?' He asked himself. 'Well, it's not like I have to say: Hi, I'm an alien and if given the chance my Mother would murder your father with her bare hands, not for the typical reasons, but because he's pathetically weak and stole credit from me. I should just tell her that I'm shy and only have been home-schooled and that I have a fairly long commute here.' He glanced at the note again and wondered why she was so upset about talking about herself anyway. As far as he knew, he didn't have any psychic powers. How could he have seemingly pulled the information out of her. He thought that she must have been as heavily guarded as he was. But what was she hiding? The fact that her father is weaker than the average housewife? Meanwhile, he had the displeasure of hiding his otherworldly strength from everyone. The more he thought about her, the more he decided that she must feel pretty unhappy. He was relatively unhappy as well, but he had to put up a good front for his family. 'I guess she doesn't have the need to do that.' He decided. The only good thing about life right now, was his little brother and the pure innocence that he represented. He thought he understood why his Mom enrolled him here. Being secluded at home got boring at times and he always thought of his father, his past and how guilty he felt. 'I killed my Father but my Mother doesn't hate me.' Gohan felt blessed, but that didn't stop the guilt attacks that occurred sporadically.

Just then, the bell rung and he heard Erasa shout with joy: "Yippy!" And before he had the chance to blink, half the kids were out of the classroom. Videl was still seated and she looked like her hand was bothering her. A moment later, he felt that damn twinge of pain once more. Before he knew she was staring him in the eyes, and he was flabbergasted at how vulnerable she looked, and she spoke, "Sometimes, I wish I wasn't a crime fighter." Then her eyes hardened and she said, "But you know what? I think I'll take my displeasure out on them. I shouldn't be upset that I fight crime, it got me this injury. I should be pissed, at them, and take it out on them.'

He didn't know why she told him this. But he knew that the tawdry injury bothered her and that somehow bothered him. At that moment, he decided, that she wouldn't be alone in fighting crime. He didn't know how it would help her, but he decided one thing: She just got a partner, _The Gold Fighter._

'I don't want you getting hurt.' He thought to himself.

She turned her head back towards him and spoke, "Why do you care?"

'I didn't say that out loud.' He thought to himself. "Why did you tell me you hate fighting crime?" He asked, simply and stared into her eyes.

"I don't know!" She cried, half-frustrated and part angry and upset. "But why would you care? Why didn't you just ignore me?" Her eyes were glossy and hard.

'I can't tell her she heard my thoughts. I can't tell her that I had to fight people when I didn't want to. Can I just tell her that I feel drawn to her?'

"I don't need your pity!" She growled out and slammed her good hand on the table. 'And I don't need you…despite how I feel.' She said softly in her mind. With that, she got up and quickly left the classroom.

'She can pick up on my thought?' Gohan thought. He was scared…just because he felt quite vulnerable. 'I hardly even know her and she can pick up on my thoughts. How much do you hate me, Dende?' He asked himself and proceeded to leave the classroom.


End file.
